


The lost miracle

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Project Faust [2]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Gen, Spin-Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Quick explanation of why Professor Satô's 4th formula of is not known in the future.Beta-read and edited by Blackpenny





	The lost miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le miracle perdu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478661) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



Newspaper article, end of January 1995.

 

 

The lost miracle

 

It is with great regret that we inform you of the failure of what had promised to be one of the major discoveries of this century. Unfortunately, professors Satos’ rejuvenation experiment came to a premature end on January 17, in the collapse of the Kobe hospital building where the volunteer guinea pigs were staying.

 

The bodies of Mr Nkomo and Mrs Tanaka were found in the rubble while the Russian magnate Ivan Ostrovsky is still missing. (See page 14.).

 

Most of the facilities have been destroyed by the second largest earthquake of this century (see pages 2 and 3.) and they are many casualties in professors Sato's team.

 

Professor Akira Satô and his daughter were not present at the time of the disaster but are currently unreachable.

 

Let us hope for humanity that the knowledge of these revolutionary techniques is not definitively lost.

 

 

 


End file.
